Thinking Of You
by GleekTribute
Summary: "Remember before you sang 'Mine' to me and you said you had something to tell me?" Santana nodded glumly as Brittany led her to a stool set upon the stage. "Well, I have something to tell you." Based off of Katy Perry's 'Thinking Of You'


**AN: So far anyone who's reading this and follows my in-progress story "Jealousy" I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was planning on updating this weekend, but with all the shit going on in the Brittana fandom I sort of needed to write this as therapy. Anyways, if you aren't reading it you should check it out! It's Faberry and Brittana and has some Pezberry drama in it so if you like that, go on over and read it.**

**Alright, now let's talk about this one-shot. It's based on the song Thinking Of You by Katy Perry, obviously. I really think it suits there situation and I have a fantasy where Brittany sings it Santana and after she does they have make up sex so that's where this came from. This was written really quickly because like I said before, this was basically therapy for me due to the heartbreak the Brittana fandom has been facing recently. Anyways, enjoy and I hope you like it. R&R! **

The tapping of Brittany's shoes echoed around the auditorium as she paced back and forth across the stage. She fiddled with her thumbs nervously, picking at the chipped nail polish on her fingers. Her breathes came out of her nose evenly as she took deep inhales before letting them escape in a long exhale. Her nerves were on a high as her mind raced and the band set up behind her.

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly when a raspy voice called from the back of the auditorium. "Well, isn't this an amazing view."

The blonde's heads whipped around to the voice. Her nerves calmed as her eyes immediately centered on the raven-haired Latina who was smiling at her sweetly, but they returned just as quickly as she remembered why she had asked Santana to meet her here.

Santana made her way onto the stage as she approached Brittany with open arms. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck in a hug, but when she didn't respond she immediately pulled back.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she at Brittany, who was avoiding her gaze at all costs. "What's up?" She questioned.

Brittany drew in one last breathe before speaking. "Remember before you sang 'Mine' to me and you said you had something to tell me?" Santana nodded glumly as Brittany led her to a stool set upon the stage. "Well, I have something to tell you."

Suddenly, her words wouldn't come out. Her gaze searched the room frantically. She couldn't look Santana in the eye and tell her what she was about to. Santana noticed and took pulled the blonde toward her after lacing their fingers together.

"Britt, what's wrong?" She asked, getting nervous at the usually bubbly blonde's lack of words.

"Don't be mad at me…" Brittany whispered as a tear grazed over her cheek.

Santana shook her head as she wiped it away quickly. "Britt-Britt, I could never be mad at for longer than 10 minutes and you know that." She chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "Seriously, what's going on?"

Brittany sighed. "You're still my best friend, which is why I think you deserve to know that…I'm dating Sam."

Santana's breathe halted in her throat at Brittany's words. She dropped the blonde's hands as she choked. "You…what?" Tears, that she was refusing to let Brittany see, were threatening to spill over her eyelids.

But Brittany knew Santana too well and could see the pain in her eyes. "San, you told me it would be ok if I dated someone else."

Santana couldn't comprehend what Brittany was saying. She knew she had told Brittany to date other people, she just didn't think it would ever actually happen. She felt her eyes begin to water as she turned her back to Brittany, attempting to look anywhere but the blonde. Brittany reached her arm toward the Latina, grabbing her wrist. "Santana, please-"

Santana jumped in, cutting her off. "Please, what? What could you possibly ask me to do right now?"

Brittany frowned at the use of Santana's bitch tone in her voice. Brittany knew that tone all too well. She knew it was only used when Santana's walls were built up. "You said you wouldn't be mad."

Santana looked to the floor. When she spoke, her voice was soft once again. "I'm not mad. I'm just…hurt." Brittany opened her mouth to speak but Santana cut her off once again. "If you're happy Britt, then I'm happy for you."

Brittany took a step forward while reaching out for Santana's wrist again, and twirled her around. Their bodies were pressed together as Brittany wiped the stray tears from Santana's cheeks. "You're not happy. I can see that. You can't trick me, Santana, remember?"

Santana stepped backwards, away from Brittany. "You were always too smart for me, huh?" She chuckled but shook her head soon after, becoming serious once again. "It doesn't matter how I feel." She whispered. "Have fun with Sam."

Santana turned and began walking away as Brittany called out, "Santana, wait!" The Latina kept walking but Brittany wasn't about to let her leave without letting her know exactly how she felt. She motioned to the band quickly, signally them to start playing. At the first chord, Brittany began singing, drawing Santana's attention back to her.

_Comparisons are easily done,_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection._

_Like an apple hanging from a tree,_

_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed._

_You said move on, where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know._

'_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you._

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night._

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes._

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter._

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center._

_How do I get better once I've had the best?_

_You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test._

_He kissed my lips I taste your mouth._

_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself._

'_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you._

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night._

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into…_

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_

_How I could let myself let you go._

_Now, the lesson's learned._

_I touched it, I was burned._

_Oh, I think you should know…_

_When I'm with him I am thinking of you._

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night._

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into you, your eyes,_

_Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes._

_Oh, won't you walk through,_

_And bust through the door and take me away,_

_Oh, no more mistakes._

'_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay…_

By the time Brittany had finished singing, Santana was back on the stage. The band filed out as soon as they were done playing, giving the two girls their privacy. She locked her eyes with Brittany's, who slowly made her way across the stage and closed any gap between them. The entire fronts of their bodies pushed together as Brittany's hands fell to Santana's waist. She licked her pink lips, drawing the focus of the Latina's eyes to them.

Santana wanted to kiss the blonde more than anything. She craved the feeling of passion when she was with Brittany. She missed the taste of her lip gloss, the smell of her hair when she kissed her neck, her soft pale white skin. Santana missed the girl she was in love with.

As if Brittany read her thoughts she leaned closer to Santana, bringing their faces inches apart. She hesitated as she brought her hand to the back of the blonde's neck. Brittany nodded, encouraging Santana, who finally pulled Brittany in and crashed the lips together.

The kiss was frantic and rushed as both girls reunited with the kiss they had desperately missed more than anything. Their lips molded together fervently while teeth and tongue clashed hungrily. Santana's fingers locked in Brittany's soft hair, pushing their lips even closer. This is exactly what both girls had been craving for months. Brittany's hands slipped into the back pockets of Santana's jeans. A low moan escaped her mouth and vibrated Brittany's as she ran her hands under her Cheerio's top. Her nails scraped across the dancer's toned abs as both girls ground their hips into each other.

Brittany tossed her head back, allowing Santana access to her neck. Her lips grazed along her smooth skin, before she bit down lightly then sucked roughly, leaving several hickies in her path. As Santana continued the assault on the blonde's neck, her hands made their way to Brittany's bra. Brittany ran her fingers through Santana's thick, black locks as they moaned together.

Brittany pulled back just long enough to pull her cheerleading uniform over her head swiftly. Santana's hands quickly went to Brittany's back and unclipped her bra skillfully. She wasn't willing to wait any longer to finally feel the blonde again. Soon after, Brittany lifted Santana up in her arms and laid her down in one swift motion. She climbed on top of Santana, who flipped them over seconds after. She once again began to attack Brittany's neck with open mouthed kisses.

Her lips brushed over Brittany's chest before finally taking one of her hard nipples into her mouth. The blonde threw her head back as Santana cupped her breast licking and sucking firmly on the other. She alternated breasts and repeated her actions as Brittany gasped and bucked her hips. Santana smirked and kissed her way down the blonde's stomach.

She stopped just before the waist band of her skirt and licked back up Brittany's body, connecting their lips as a shudder ran up the blonde's spine. Their lips separated as Santana brought a hand up to push a stray hair out of her face before whispering the question that had been on her mind the entire time. "Do you still love me?"

Brittany stared into dark brown, chocolate eyes as she nodded. "Who said I stopped?"

Santana couldn't help the smiled that grew and took over her face. She reconnected their lips as both girls smiled into the kiss. Santana unzipped Brittany's cheerleading uniform and quickly yanked the skirt down her legs along with her spanks. She kissed back down Brittany's body, immediately burying her face in the blonde's center.

Brittany's hips bucked wildly as Santana's tongue thrust in and out of her entrance. She fisted Santana's hair, pushing her even closer. She rocked in sync with her tongue before tongue was replaced with fingers, eliciting a moan from the blonde. Santana's fingers picked up the pace as she brought her lips to Brittany's clit. A knot began building in Brittany's lower stomach as she got closer to her climax. Her hips thrusts became uneven and off timed as her legs shook violently while she came. Her walls clenched around Santana's fingers as she licked up and down her folds hungrily.

She removed her fingers slowly as Brittany groaned at the loss of contact. Santana crawled up the length of her body, crashing their lips together and allowing Brittany to taste herself on her kiss swollen lips and tongue. Brittany pulled out hesitantly and breathed, "You're wearing too much."

Santana chuckled as she lifted her top over her head teasingly. Brittany's eyes raked over her body as she reversed their positions. She didn't hesitate to remove Santana's black lace bra. She bit down lightly on the Latina's tan nipple as a gasp escaped her lips. She brought it into her mouth before moving to the next one. She quickly unbuttoned her jeans and slid her hands down her pants, rubbing her over her panties.

"Brittany, please…" Santana begged as her hips bucked involuntarily.

Brittany didn't keep her waiting much longer as she removed her jeans and panties in one motion. She placed one leg in-between Santana's and her other on the outside of her thigh. She crashed their lips back together as she began grinding her leg into Santana's dripping center. Santana's jaw fell open as her head fell backwards, allowing Brittany access into her mouth. She arched her tan leg, giving Brittany the same friction she was feeling. Their hips thrust in sync as they began rocking faster. They moaned into each other's mouths as the pace continued increasing. Their thrusts became rushed as both girls neared their orgasm.

"Britt, I'm so close…" Santana gasped. "Fuck, don't stop!"

Santana's hands gripped the blonde's ass and she thrusted harder and whispered into her ear. "Come with me, San."

That was all it took for Santana to tumble over the edge. Brittany followed soon after as she felt the increased wetness on her thigh. She collapses onto the girl below her, both trying to catch their breath. She laid with Santana, half her body on the Latina while her arm draped across her stomach, running up and down her side. Santana ran her hands through blonde hair that smelled like apple. She smiled at the memories that familiar smell brought, but frowned soon after as reality came crashing back to her.

"Brittany?" She questioned.

"Hmm?" The blonde hummed sleepily.

"What does this mean for us?" She asked. "You're with Sam-"

Brittany quickly cut her off. "Santana, he isn't as important to me as you are. I care about him, but if that means losing you forever then I'd break up with him in a heartbeat."

Santana smiled softly as she kissed the blonde's forehead. They laid together in silence for a while longer, savoring each others' presence. Eventually, Santana sighed and sat them up. "We should get dressed before someone walks in on us."

Brittany giggled as the two of them searched around the stage for their clothing. Once dressed they linked pinkies and left the auditorium, both of them the happiest they had been since graduation.


End file.
